


Burning Memory

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gore, M/M, Someone is burned alive kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: A short drabble I wrote about the first time Kayn met Jhin. Well, "meeting" is an understatement. He just simply observes one of Jhin's wonderful performances.This drabble was for my Shadow Assassin Kayn RP Blog that I run with my Blood Moon Jhin RP Blog. Just one of those introductory drabbles.





	Burning Memory

Even back when I was a young fool, I always knew something truly horrifying was out there.

Master Zed provided me with answers only when they were necessary. Sometimes, I suspected he didn’t know the answers to the questions I asked him. He had his ways of curbing my curiosity, to silence me before I’d ask more. I was used to learning quickly, and eventually kept most of my questions to myself. I spent my younger years, lying awake at night thinking potential answers to those questions, from the simple and easy to the complicated and elaborate.

Like, are there demons out there?

 _What a silly question. Of course there are, those mysterious wisps from the Shadow Isles._ Zed said first. Perhaps he thought it over and realized a potentially deeper curiosity to the question.  _Human demons? Maybe…_ He had added.  _Many who have fallen to their darkest desires become devilish versions of their former selves._  He seemed quite pensive when he said that.

 _Oh, I know. But… Master._ I hesitated _.  Those demons… are there out there, looking at us?_  I made it a point to look out the window when I asked.

He would follow my gaze, then direct his eyes to me, wondering if I meant what I said. Perhaps he didn’t want to find out. He would announce it dinner time, and usher me out of the dojo before I could gather up my courage to ask again.

It still wouldn’t change the fact I’ve seen eyes in the darkness of the Ionian forests. Hidden behind the leaves and branches, I’d see glimpses of something out there, something I imagined as a red eyed beast with massive horns. Always after I saw the flashes, I’d hear a shrill and frail yelp of terror from the woods, echoed only by the twisted chattersome birds that would repeat all the sounds they heard, from the falling of rain to the screams of dying men.

Even after I had acquired Rhaast, my curiosity still led my explorations deep into the woods. There are even depths of the woods even people trained in the highest of self-defense felt unnerved of going to. It was as if the trees would whisper, wind flowing through their leaves like a quiet whistle of fallen spirits. It was one of these eager trips that had led me to my small camp in one of the darker fringes of the forest.

“Even as prideful as you are, I see the fear within you.” Rhaast crowed, his words sinking into my heart and mind, it’s claws tightening against my soul. “Who knew… the ‘master of the shadows’ is still a mere child at heart! Scared of the dark… how pathetic.”

“Be quiet Rhaast.” I would snap back. But I knew he was right. Perhaps I dreaded the unknown, what could possibly be out there. The shadows took me only so far. There were reaches of the forests in Ionia so dark, even I could not see where they lead. Without a hint of light. I hadn’t fully mastered my powers, and I was unwilling to test my limits. Especially with a spiteful weapon goading me and taunting me at my side.

“Are you  _scared_  of demons, dear little Kayn?” He whispered to me from the side of my sleeping mat. “I’m astonished how you’ve become my master… Small scared little Kayn…”

I turned under my sheet and grumbled to myself, ignoring his words. I faced the ground in front of me and counted slowly in my head to lull myself into a sleep. I was interrupted with a loud snarl and shriek. I jolted awake, and Rhaast was laughing softly to himself, from his spot next to my mat.  
“I’m trying to sleep, dumb scythe.” Kayn hissed. He glared at the bloodshot eye that blinked at him.  
“Oh, that wasn’t me if you’re accusing me. I’m merely amused by your reaction… ha ha…” His words sent a shiver down my spine. Damn this weapon.

“Ha ha! You’re so amusing, Kay- Wait, what are you doing? Set me down, I thought you were going to return to sleep.” Rhaast sounded rather disgruntled as I picked him up and flipped him up to grip.   
“Silence. You’re a scythe, you don’t need  _sleep_.” I ignored Rhaast’s grumbling in protest and stepped towards the source of the sound. No one ventured this deep in the forest, so my camp should be undisturbed and safe. Checking what made that noise wouldn’t take too long, I hoped.

It didn’t take me long to shadow walk to the origin of the noise. I followed the faintest of glows of light, seeping from in between the leaves. I had never been so deep in this part of the forest, and I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to see.

All of that preparation was for naught, as I would have been never prepared to see what I did. The sight that unfolded in front of me was a lot more than I thought I would see… in a life time.

A man lay on the forest floor, his innards spilling forth from a large laceration cutting from his left leg up to the center of his chest, only stopping at the neck. The man’s face was pale, and judging from the amount of blood that leaked from the body, he had been lying there for some time. The stench of blood and bile filled the air, invading my lungs and sickening me from inside and out. A lantern was toppled over, the flames slowly dancing towards the leaves that lay around the man.

I was no stranger to suffering, death and gore. Why was this effecting me the way it was? What caused the tightness in my chest, the dizziness in my mind?

It must have been the light still in his eyes.

“You… monster.” The body spoke, jolting me from my position up in the trees. I didn’t lose my balance, but came close to. “You think this… this is a game?”

“Hmm… you do talk quite a lot.” I looked and saw a figure step from the blanket of darkness and into the light from the spilling lantern. His arms coated in red, glinting in the light. His face obscured with a demonic mask, with two horns protruding from the front. He a blue eye and a red one, with the crimson glowing like a burning flame. His presence commanded you to listen, to listen to the soft, almost melodic tone to words he uttered. “Your children screamed less when they were being put on display.”  
“Bastard!” The body on the floor choked, and spat out blood. His coughing and gurgling had effecting his ability to breathe, as blood was bubbling profusely from his neck. He blinked, and the light faded from his gaze, and they went glassy. The other chuckled, a sound that starkly contrasted the suffering the one on the floor was enduring. He seemed to be holding something in his hand, a small glassy bottle with what looked like ink that looked red like the darkest shades of blood. The contents of the bottle seemed to me alive, moving of its own will. It was spilled onto the corpse, and with a jolt from the body the man was breathing again, painfully, but breathing.

“Ooo. How interesting.” Rhaast said softly, speaking in my mind. If he could read what was etched in my thoughts, he would probably be laughing at me, but for a different reason. He would might grow curious at my slowly changing impression… Too many potential questions, so I ignored him.

The man’s torture was never ending. Whenever the mutilated body grew still, the blood ink would return and he would be back, each time more panicked and desperate than the last.

Finally, he was sobbing. Tears dribbled from those eyes, wetting the drying blood painted on his face. “Fine… Fine… You can have it. I… I can’t do this anymore… I… let me die. Please! PLEASE LET ME DIE!” The figure took a few steps forward and nudged his exposed heart with his foot. My grip on Rhaast tightened ever so slightly. The dying man groaned and shuddered.

“I love to hear you beg.” The standing demon spoke. His eyes growing wider and brighter, the tone in his voice turning almost seductive. “I love it so much, that maybe I’ll let you die.”  
“Oh… thank you. Thank you…” The man’s words became a mad man’s insane babble, with him repeating his words without reason.

The demon began to walk around the man, pausing only to make a thoughtful noise. His eyes wandered over to the spreading fire of the lantern, which was now a small flame. “Hmm… Ah. I got it.” He suddenly lunged towards the man, forcing the bottle to his bloodstained and cut lips. The man started kicking, fighting as much as he could. My heart seemed to shudder when I realized what was going to happen, as if I was just as entranced in the show as the demon himself. When the demon retreated finally, he tilted the bottle to pour out the rest, trailing the ink from the body towards the growing flame of the lantern.  
The man, invigorated with the mysterious life giving ink, seemed to realize what his fate was to be. “N…No! No…no no no… Please…. Not this.”

“Your parents died in a fire, didn’t they? They lost their lives to a fire” He mused. “I wonder…” The demon trailed off. “They never did find the culprit of the crime. Of course… there was a suspect. But who would suspect their only child, whom they loved so dearly?”

“How-”

The demon chuckled as the ink trail began to catch on fire, with the flames growing larger and stronger. “Now, I bid farewell. This fire will die out in two days, as the rain will come. Unfortunately for you, it’ll be too late for you.” The demon waved at the corpse, still smiling with those glowing eyes. For a split second, I thought those eyes seemed to see me, as if for the shortest of moments our eyes were connected. He seemed to sink into the forest floor in a darkened puddle, as the flames grew higher and higher. The man’s pleas and cries were soon engulfed in flames as he began to scream.

“Ah! Now  _that’s_  what you call a show!” Rhaast laughed freely, no longer having to hide his thoughts to himself. “Your killings never have the satisfaction. I do love swift death as much, but ah… this  _satisfies_  all my senses.”

Even Rhaast’s words were lost on my ears as all I could hear was the crackling of flames as they engulfed the body and spread. The screaming was piercing, like arrows of sound shooting straight through my ears. I would never forget. Nor could I forget the… man who had done it.

Gazing upon the flames, the magenta burned itself into my eyes, as soon I was lost in it’s display of colours. The scream had faded, and all it left behind was a spectrum of light and hue that made my heart race. My emotions were jumping, with the leftover fear and disgust slowly melting away into… awe.

Soon, the flames had devoured the entire clearing. I had to leave, my sweating hands gripping Rhaast as he chuckled the whole way back to camp. I quickly packed up my things and traveled a safe distance away, just to make sure. I found it difficult to sleep, and found myself perched on a tall tree, gazing out at the small flicker of light from the fire. As hours passed, it would blossom into a flowery blaze, it’s petals reaching all directions as it spread without limit. I distracted myself with a short break for food and water, and a quick wash, but I returned back to my spot in the tree to watch as the blaze grew and grew.

I had lost myself in the view, for what seemed like days. I lost track of time, as all I could see was the growing and spreading fire. Sooner than I expected, I felt a wetness on my face. I lifted my hand, and felt droplets land on my skin. Gazing up, I saw gray storm clouds. The rain had come, as the demon has predicted.

Soon the blossom diminished in size. It quickly died, leaving behind a small smudge in the forest, of darkened ashes and smoky black. The flower had died, and returned to the dirt where it came.

“Ah… the show is over? I loved seeing that… Oh well. Back to killing, Kayn.” Rhaast spoke, interrupting the stream of my thoughts.

I hesitated. Then nodded. “Yes. I had a long enough break. I’m ready to fulfill my purpose.”

Despite shooting down every accusation from Rhaast, I always yearned to come face first with the demon again. His lust for death, yet in such a beautiful and enamoring way. His sadism, yet it seemed it was done with love for his purpose. I had dreamed of meeting him again, encountering him in a wide myriad of ways. Sometimes, I watched another show. Other times… I was the subject of it. I wanted to see more, I needed to.

Who knew I would meet him again.

Fate sure had its mysterious ways.


End file.
